


[podfic] Everything Comes Back to You

by Annapods



Series: Summertime anthology [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: See, Dylan’s usually not terrible at drinking, or at basic addition, or at the alphabet, or at texting the correct person in his phone. See, Dylan had meant to text Whiter, to see if Whiter could pick up some more hard alcohol on the way to the house party, but the problem with that is — see, Dylan doesn’t text Whiter. He thinks he texts Whiter, but he doesn’t.Or: summer is a really good time to fall in love with your best friend. Maybe.00:35:04 :: Written byCapebretons.
Relationships: Dylan Larkin/Zach Werenski
Series: Summertime anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] Everything Comes Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [everything comes back to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052804) by [capebretons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capebretons/pseuds/capebretons). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfeverythingcomesbacktoyou):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OlPcSsp5YoAfw2GnC2d2k0nRxHbQzSgt):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

I didn’t manage to get in touch with the author, soooo if you’re the author and want me to take this down, please let me know. See the contacts info below for how to do that.

**Additional credits:**  


* [Lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) by Luna (art) and Annapods (design),
* [This Town by Niall Horan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ic1l36GrNOU).

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
